


Post-Traumatic Stress Induced Dissociative Identity Disorder

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [34]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Happily Ever After, Kara forgets she is supergirl, triggers for PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Fair warning, this may contain some triggers for those who have suffered, do suffer from or may have known someone with PTSDby no means is it a clear and accurate representation of PTSD and should not be taken as such.





	Post-Traumatic Stress Induced Dissociative Identity Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this may contain some triggers for those who have suffered, do suffer from or may have known someone with PTSD
> 
> by no means is it a clear and accurate representation of PTSD and should not be taken as such.
> 
> Fair warning, this may contain some triggers for those who have suffered, do suffer from or may have known someone with PTSD
> 
> by no means is it a clear and accurate representation of PTSD and should not be taken as such.
> 
> Fair warning, this may contain some triggers for those who have suffered, do suffer from or may have known someone with PTSD
> 
> by no means is it a clear and accurate representation of PTSD and should not be taken as such.
> 
> Fair warning, this may contain some triggers for those who have suffered, do suffer from or may have known someone with PTSD
> 
> by no means is it a clear and accurate representation of PTSD and should not be taken as such.
> 
> Fair warning, this may contain some triggers for those who have suffered, do suffer from or may have known someone with PTSD
> 
> by no means is it a clear and accurate representation of PTSD and should not be taken as such.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Induced Dissociative Identity Disorder" that is what the DEO psychologist had called it, but that hardly began to cover it. When Alex realised that Kara couldn't remember any if her time as Supergirl over the last few years at first she had suspected foul play, and in a way she was right.

 

It had happened after Alex and Maggie had been kidnapped by Lillian Luthor. When recovering them, Kara had been attacked by Metallo who had managed to knock her out as she watched both Maggie and Alex being shot. Maggie and Alex had luckily recovered rather quickly, and before they knew it they were up and about, Kara though, that was a different story. Kara remained unconscious for the better part of three months. In all that time Alex couldn't find an explanation as to why she had been so worried she had even let Maxwell Lord out of his cage for a day in exchange for his help and arranged for Lena to have access to the DEO.

 

In the end, it was Lena who realised that Kara's brain was restructuring itself, at first they hadn't known why but as time passed and Kara eventually wakes up it became apparent. Kara's mind had not just placed a mental block over her memories but had actually set a physical block there as well. The closest diagnosis was Post-Traumatic Stress Induced Dissociative Identity Disorder. At first they had sought to fix it, Alex spending hours with the AI trying to figure out a way to get Kara's memories back, but instead, it became apparent that part of Kara's past was gone forever.

 

By this point, however, Kara had been fired from CatCo, there was nothing either James or Cat could do, she had been gone so long. Kara drifted for about two weeks until finally, Lena provided the way for Kara to get her life back on track. Being CEO Lena had say over every part of L Corp. as much as she loved her job she can't possibly give the attention to every aspect of the company that it deserves. Instead, she has been slowly working on a plan to install heads of department to oversee everything in that area and to be her eyes and ears. The issue with this was the majority of L Corp`s staff was still left over from when Lex was running the company so she didn't know quite who she could trust.

But then she noticed something, no matter if it was a child, an elderly person, or even the dirtiest politician no one lied to Kara. it was like they just couldn't do it. She would get that look in her eye, and suddenly they would be giving up their biggest secrets, even she wasn't immune. So she offered Kara, a position as her lead investigator for internal affairs, it wasn't quite the same as her dreams of journalism but it made Kara happy, and she got the chance to help people nevertheless.

 

The next few months were in a word, exciting. Kara quickly settled into her new job and took to it in earnest. Kara hated when she had to have someone arrested, but she really managed to clean up L Corp those around her quickly discovering that she was more than just the sunshine filled smile that she appeared to be. As for Supergirl, she fell off the map and for a time the crime rate in National City surged that was until NCPD in conjunction with the DEO managed to train both Mon-El and Guardian to take over, while not quite the same as Kara once was the crime rate dropped.

 

As for Kara personally, she was becoming closer and closer to Lena as they grew together they began to spend more and more time together outside work until often nights Alex would call Kara for a sisters night to find that she was already with Lena. The pair danced around their feelings, but neither of them was willing to cross the line because of Kara being Lena's employee. 

 

That was until 12 months after she had arrived. The board motioned to make Kara Chief Security Officer for L Corp and all its subsidiaries. This meant that Kara was making more money, but the part for her was that at least technically the CSO did not report to the CEO. And while that was a safeguard left over from Lex even Lena had to admit it certainly came with an upside. And after Kara learned that it took her only three hours to ask Lena on a date.

 

Their date went splendidly and unlike they had both feared they clicked together with the same ease as they had as friends. If they were being honest, there wasn't really much more than just titles now different. Kara had always been affectionate and touchy, so the difference was mainly in the way they no longer tried to hide the glances and soft smiles around others

 

And sure enough as time moves on they continue to grow together until only a few short years later they cross the final threshold joining together as one in a ceremony overlooking the white sand beaches of Fiji as Kara`s and now Lena`s family watch on smiling.


End file.
